Last Name
Last Name è una canzone cantata nel quinto episodio della Prima Stagione,Un grande ritorno. La canzone è originariamente eseguita da Carrie Underwood. E' cantata da April Rhodes e le Nuove Direzioni. Prima della performance Will si chiede dove possa essere April. Poco dopo arriva ubriaca nei camerini e Will le ricorda che la sera prima aveva promesso di smettere di bere. Lei gli risponde che era ubriaca quando lo aveva fatto quindi non doveva prendere sul serio le sue parole. Dopo la performance, April lascia il Glee Club, perché si sente in colpa, consapevole di rubare la scena ai membri più giovani di lei. Nella canzone, sono tutti vestiti come cowboy. April indossa un vestito rosa, mentre le Nuove Direzioni sono in nero e blu. Un pò di questo ballo è stato utilizzato per la performance My Life Would Suck Without You nell'ultima puntata della Prima Stagione, Le regionali. Testo ''' '''April: Last night, I got served A little bit too much of that poison baby Last night I did things I'm not proud of And I got a little crazy Last night I met a guy on the dance floor And I let him call me baby Nuove Direzioni con April: And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name April: Whoo We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning I had no clue what I was getting into So I blame it on the Cuervo Oh where did my manners go? Nuove Direzioni con April: And I don't even know his last nam Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name Here we go... April: Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure how I got here Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere I gotta go I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road They say what happens here stays here All of this will disappear There's just one little problem... Nuove Direzioni con April: I don't even know my last name Oh my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name What have I done what have I done what have I done Oh, what have I done I don't even know my last name Well it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name April (New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, wooow Yeah-yeah (oh), yeah-yeah (oh), Yeah-yeah (oh), Yeah-yeah April and New Directions: Yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, ohhhh yeah It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name Oh yeah Curiosità *E' la prima esibizione che le Nuove Direzioni eseguono nell'auditorium. Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni April Rhodes Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One